


Baby

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: Levy had something to tell gajeel. gajevy. has chapter 545 spoilers





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this after reading the last chapter, I'm so happy over the ending and especially for Gajevy!

Levy had been sick for the last month, something she had been trying (unsuccessfully) hide from Gajeel. She didn’t need him worrying even though the solid script mage didn’t mind being pampered by him (something he had been more open with since the war was over) but it ended up just irritating her. This gets Levy irritated at herself for being irritated at him since he was only trying to make her feel better.

It didn’t help she had the nagging thought of why she could be sick but was too scared to really consider it. It was way too early for something like that.

However, it didn’t stop her from buying the test and burying it deep into her brown messenger bag to the point she actually forgot about it once it seemed her sickness was over with, or at least she could eat now without that much worrying. It wasn’t until the day of Lucy’s party that she came across it again.

Levy’s brown eyes narrowed slightly as she picked the white box up from her bag as she backed up against the bathroom wall of the building the party was in. She felt her heart hammer as the thought crossed her mind again. Especially since she was ‘late’ as well, something that rarely happened.

Was she pregnant?

It wouldn’t be exactly unwanted, Levy wanted to be a mother, especially a mother of his children. It was something they both planned for the future but now just seemed too early. She slightly cursed at herself for their carelessness as she finally ripped the box open, deciding it was better to know now than worry all through Lucy’s party and not able to enjoy the success of her best friend.

It was the longest five minutes of her life waiting for the results.

Levy closed her eyes as she rubbed her face with her hands, thankful she hadn’t put any makeup on yet as she then ran her hands up through her hair which messed up her headband. She knew she looked like a mess but it was how she felt, scared and somewhat excited as her stomach fluttered and her heart pounded hard against her ribs. When she finally opened her brown eyes, she took a deep breath and reached over to the sink grabbing the test.

Positive.

There was no denying that large pink plus sign.

The young mage’s throat felt thick as she stared at it, wondering if she was seeing things as her eyes began to well up, a smile breaking onto her face.

Things would be hard, they both were still very young and not exactly settled yet in a life for a baby exactly but it didn’t terrify her as much as she thought it would, especially since she knew this is something he also wanted. Slowly again, Levy felt herself lean against the tiled wall as she gave a sigh of relief and closed her eyes. She could hear the party outside the thick walls which made her smile wider.

The child was going to be deeply loved.

Of course she had to tell the father so she opened her eyes and then walked towards the sink again to fix herself up to see him, it would have to be after the party since it would end in serious talks between them. At least that was what she had planned until she saw him talking with Lucy, Natsu and Anna thus any kind of will faltered as she walked over calling out to him, her heart fluttering at the smile Gajeel gave her as he turned towards her.

Before she knew it she had grabbed his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

Levy would never forget the blush that crossed his face and how he turned and stared at her, his red eyes wide and mouth open and then suddenly he had grabbed her small hand into his large one and walked her out of the party into the cool night air. She couldn’t help the anxious feeling in her stomach as they reached a clearing and how his back was still turned towards her. Of course they needed to talk but, Levy guessed she didn’t expect it so soon, which was foolish, but her thoughts halted when she heard him begin to speak as he finally turn towards her causing Levy to gasp at his expression full of emotion.

“A baby.” He repeated her words from earlier as he held her hand lacing their fingers together, “Yer sure?” His voice was low and Levy nodded as a slight panic rushed through her but as fast as it did it quickly left when a huge grin appeared on the Iron Dragon Slayer’s face and she swore she saw a tear in his eye as he moved to hug her. Slowly, Levy returned the hug, her small hands digging into the white material of his suit, burying her face into his shoulder feeling the weight finally lifting off of her.

And she couldn’t help but wonder why she had been so nervous in the first place.


End file.
